1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to governors, for example for use in aircraft turbo-jet engines. Such governor assemblies include one part, termed the fixed part, which comprises all of the integrated hydro-mechanical functions while the electro-hydraulic functions are carried out by external components rigid with the fixed part and electrically connected to a current supply, and hydraulically connected with the fixed part of the governor.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The electrical connections of such components are conventionally external to the governor or to the connecting hydraulic plate associated with the governor, and are provided by means of connectors disposed on the faces of equipment units opposite to the governor or on the lateral faces of the components and by electrical cable means.
The cable assembly or bundle is heavy, bulky and difficult to manipulate. The assembly and disassembly of a governor or of a connecting plate involves the connection and disconnection of the couplings. Each of the movements takes considerable time, is harmful to the long-term viability of the assembly and increases the risk of damage to the connectors and the cable arrays, of which the replacement is very costly.
The invention has as its object to provide the connection of the electro-hydraulic external elements on the governor or a hydraulic connecting plate, in a simultaneous manner with the positioning of the external element on the governor.
It has for a further object to reduce the number of electrical connectors which are necessary, as well as the total of the cables in order to render the operations of maintenance on the governor quicker, more effective and less costly.